Daisy
Daisy *'Number': D1 *'Class': BR Class 101 *'Designer': Metro-Cammell *'Builder': Metro-Cammell *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Speed': 75 mph *'Built': 1960 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1961 Daisy is a Diesel railcar. Bio Branch Line Engines After Thomas was sent to the Works to have his bufferbeam repaired in 1961, Daisy was loaned from B.R. to do his work. Daisy was nasty to Henrietta, Annie, and Clarabel, refused to sleep in the Ffarquhar engine sheds on the grounds that it was "smelly", and blatantly refused to pull freight because it was "bad for her swerves". Daisy later called Toby cowardly for having sideplates and cowcatchers and claimed that one only needed to "toot and look them in the eye" to shoo animals away. This, of course, was proven false when Daisy tried to shoo an inquisitive bull. The Fat Controller discovered that Daisy was lazing about, but gave her a second chance after Daisy helped clear up the mess made when Percy collided into a train of stone. Daisy promised to change her ways. Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine Percy used Daisy as an example of a good diesel to change Douglas' opinion about diesels. Tramway Engines Mavis sought Daisy's advice about how to show Toby that her method of doing things was correct. This was not exactly the best move, as Daisy knew next to nothing about trucks. Thomas Comes Home Daisy was put in charge of Thomas' fast run to Knapford while Thomas was in York. Daisy later claimed that she was not afraid of snow, but changed her mind after getting stuck in a snowdrift for a week. When Thomas finally returned from York, Daisy was given charge of a special train to bring guests to Knapford for the welcome-home party, but was delayed after running over some cones left inside the crossing gates at Dryaw crossing. She only just made it in time. Wilbert the Forest Engine Daisy, along with Thomas, Percy, and Toby, saw Wilbert off when he returned to Gloucestershire. Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines Daisy was stranded on the main line when the stretch before Dryaw was declared unsafe as rabbits had burrowed beneath it and so she was given the task of ferrying passengers from the airfield to Knapford. She later tried to cheer Henry up when he started to worry about the Golden Jubilee. Thomas and Victoria Daisy teased Percy for being afraid of grass snakes, but was humiliated when she blew a fuse out of fright when a crate of eels dropped beneath her. Thomas and his Friends Daisy attended the ceremony where the bust of the Thin Clergyman was unveiled at Tidmouth. Persona Daisy is a Diesel railcar, who has been known to consider herself highly sprung and right up to date. She was brought to help run passenger services on Thomas' branch line, while Thomas was indisposed after running into the stationmaster's house. She can be hard to please, most indignant, and highly opinionated. She is confident in herself and can sometimes boast of her abilities in particular situations, unconcerned, despite having never actually been in such a position before. She will sometimes presume she can show other engines a thing or two, despite knowing little on the matter, until she actually learns for herself. After arriving on Sodor, she insisted that she required delicate handling and considered pulling trucks and vans to be below her. She was very lazy and stubborn, but the Fat Controller spoke severely to her, telling her that his engines must work hard and that he sends lazy engines away. However, working hard after Percy got himself into a predicament, the Fat Controller felt she deserved another chance. Daisy is now good friends with the other engines on Thomas's branch line, tries to work much harder to be a useful engine, and is better capable of handling things alone. Basis Daisy is a BR/Metro-Cammell DMU Class 101/102. She is, however, a single railcar instead of the traditional two-piece unit. Livery In the Railway Series, Daisy is painted Brunswick green with yellow lining, similar to the livery of the British Railways DMUs in the 1960s. In the television series she is painted a much lighter green. She wears makeup, including eyelashes, red lipstick, blush, and blue eyeshadow. In the Railway Series, Daisy's face is the same colour as her livery; in the television series it is grey. Appearances Voice Actors * Yumi Nakatani (Japan) Trivia * It is rumored that some of Daisy's television series face masks are just BoCo's with added makeup. * Occasionally, Daisy used BoCo's chassis in the television series. * In the Railway Series, Daisy has two faces - one at each end. * Daisy has appeared at many Day Out With Thomas events in the UK. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions; discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai Tecs * Brio (discontinued) * De Agostini * Nakayoshi (discontinued) Gallery File:Awdry'sDaisymodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Daisy File:TheMilkVan.jpg|Daisy in the Railway Series File:DaisyRS6.JPG ThomasComesHomeRS3.png EelsOnWheelsRS4.png File:Daisy(episode)7.png|Daisy with her fitter File:Daisy25.JPG File:Daisy22.JPG File:Daisy28.png File:Percy'sPredicament3.png|Daisy and the Fat Controller File:Percy'sPredicament2.png File:Bull'sEyes1.jpg File:Bull'sEyes6.jpg File:Bull'sEyes5.jpg|Daisy in her shed File:Bull'sEyes3.jpg|Champion and Daisy File:RustytotheRescue7.png|Daisy on the Other Railway File:CallingAllEngines56.jpg|Daisy at Kellsthorpe File:CallingAllEngines54.jpg|'Arry, Daisy, and Mavis File:DaisyNameplate.jpg|Daisy with nameplate File:Daisy'sModelSpecifcation.PNG|Daisy's model specifications File:DaisyandBertie.PNG|Daisy and Bertie illustrated by Owen Bell File:Daisy'sprototype.jpg|Daisy's basis (two car version) Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLDaisy.gif|ERTL File:Take-AlongDaisy.jpg|Take-Along File:Daisywooden.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2007Daisy.jpg|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:BandaiTecsDaisy.jpg|Bandai Tecs File:MyFirstThomasDaisy.jpg|My First Thomas model File:BrioDaisy.JPG|Brio File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDaisy.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:North Western Railway Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Bo-Bo